Does Miracles exist?
by OblivionWings
Summary: Katrina(OC), a cyan long-haired girl, accidentally got involved in a car accident from rescuing a cat and she was given a chance to live again...in a pokemon world? from Arceus himself? Read and find out as she travels her way along Unova with Nate. First pokemon fanfic.


The school bell finally rang, signaturing the end of the last lesson. The hallway began to filled with students that were ready to leave the school for seemed like eternity, for Katrina, anyway.

'Phew, time to leave school.' She thought to herself while packing her exercise books in her schoolbag. History was her least favorite subject and all she ever did was to stare at the window and waiting for the bell to ring, completely ignoring the teacher's explanation.

Katrina plugged her earphones into her pink video game consule, waiting for the system to boot up and continued her progress in her Pokemon White 2 game.

The screen shows the 6 strongest pokemon which she trained in her team, including her favorite starter, Seperior, in level 55.

'Finally, its time to fight the champion...' Katrina squealed to herself in happiness without attracting the passerby's attention. Because of her obsessness in pokemon, her classmates viewed her as a childish girl, playing the silly game even though she's already 15, and made no attempt to be friends with her. Well, at least she doesnt care much.

After a while, she stopped at the usual crossroads, waiting for the red light to turn green. Unfortunately, her fight with the champion was too intense that she looked up until the next green light turned red again. Before she could go back on playing her game, a white cat on the other side ran towards the middle of the road, paying no attention to the truck that was driving 70 miles per hour right now.

The moment Katrina saw the view in front of her, she rushed towards the little cute animal while her 3DS dropped onto the ground along with her earphones and tried to push the cat away from the car.

Her action successfully scared it away, but until she could heave a sigh of relieveness, Katrina realised it was too late. Her mind immediately went blank at the last second.

 **OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWOOOOOOO**

"Wake up...wake up..." A feminine voice was ringing nonstop to a certain cyan-haired girl.

"W-What happened?"

"Oh, you finally grew conscious!" The creature stood in front of her was a Gardevoir wearing a thin pair of glasses, holding a clipboard. The area around them was nothing but a plain white color.

"P-Pokemon? It can't be! Where am I and how did I appear in nowhere all of a sudden? What happened to-"

The female Gardevoir held one of her fingers to stop Katrina's endless blabbering. "Calm down first." She followed her instruction and took a deep breath.

"So, according to my record," Gardevoir started to explain her situation in a soft voice, "you were supposed to die like any other humans in the world but for some reason, Arceus himself had chose you to become the first human in the real world to be given the chance to become a Pokemon trainer."

Her eyes bulge out like the size of a poke ball. Katrina certainly couldn't believe what the creature had just finished speaking, especially when it was looking directly at herself.

"Me? A pokemon trainer?" She pointed at herself and Gardevoir replied with a nod. "Yes. I'm afraid that the details of your reason on being a pokemon trainer could not be spoken. Other than living in our world filled with pokemon, which is us, another wish could be granted with the permission of Arceus."

Katrina smiled. She could finally escape the place of suffering and her childhood dream of being a pokemon trainer will finally come true at this moment.

The cyan-haired girl bubbled with excitement, as she wrote down her favorite region and companion onto the white paper given from the clipboard without a single thought. Gardevoir moved up her glasses for a bit while looking at what she've written and gave a slight nod to the approved results.

"Now, its time for you to enter to the world of pokemon. I wish you the best of luck!" Immediately, a blinding flash of white light appeared in Katrina's eyes.

 _Oh, she was so ready to become the champion that will be cherished by everyone in Unova._

 _ **Feel free to leave some suggestions because it'll definitely help me a lot :)**_


End file.
